Oranges and Bananas
by Oreotaku-Kun
Summary: Sorry bout The lame title. This story just came to mind after writing that oneshot! If ya haven't read my Vocaloid oneshot I suggest you read that first because this story is about before that. RintoXRin LenXLenka, if you don't like, don't read.


**I just wrote a oneshot with Rin, Len, Rinto and Lenka Called Gekokujou. This is kind of before the oneshot. I just felt like doing this cause it came to mind after finishing the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

* * *

**Lens P.O.V**

* * *

It was a normal day after school, I was walking home with Kaito, Comparing tests. He got an A+ while I had a lousy C-.

"It's alright," Kaito reassured me. "Next time you'll probably get an A!"

"Easy for you to say," I said. "The lowest grade you ever had was a B+. And you only got that once."

"Well, can I at least treat you to ice cream?" The Blunette asked me hoping I would say yes.

"sure, but I'll pay," I said. "besides, your the one with the A!" I smiled at him.

"Well that would suck that You got a C-, then you had to pay for ice cream!" Kaito said. "I'll pay."

"Your so nice bro," I said letting him pay.

When we went to our usual location for ice cream, a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes greeted us.

_'She must be new,'_ I thought. _'Ive never seen her work here before.'_

She looks too familiar though.

"Hiya, uh I'll get one scoop of blueberry, one scoop of vanilla and one scoop of mint, in that order, with orange sprinkles and three cherries on a waffle cone." Kaito said.

And that's just his usual.

"Uh okay, so a scoop of orange, vanilla, mint, in that order with blueberry sprinkles, two cherries on a sugar cone?" The girl asked hoping that was correct.

"No, I said BLUEBERRY, vanilla, mint, ORANGE sprinkles, THREE cherries on a WAFFLE cone!" He repeated.

"Oh okay, my apologys, I'm new." the girl said handing Kaito his tower of ice cream.

"Yeah, it's okay," Kaito said smiling. "Hey Len, watcha want?"

"I'll just have a scoop of banana please," I said.

"Yeah, sure! In my opinion, banana is the best!" The girl said handing me my ice cream.

"ditto." I said smiling.

So Kaito payed left we left. But something about that girl... She just looks too familiar!

"Hey, Kaito, if you want you can come over to my house and we can get homework done." I said to him.

"Yeah, sure." he said.

-time skip to the Kagamine residence-

MMy sister was in our front yard stretched out with a family friend, Hatsune Miku. They were both reading a manga.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework?" I asked my sister.

"Eh, I'll do it later," she said.

"Hey, she and Miku have improved! From Cellphone to Manga!" Kaito said.

I laughed at that.

"whatever," Rin said flipping the page.

"We can always study later," Miku said in her usual cheery voice.

"Well you can always read manga later," I said.

"Hey, Stop being rude! Miku wasn't being rude!" Rin said glaring at me.

"Hey Rin, your glare could stop global warming." I said.

Kaito was just cracking up.

"OH SHUT UP!" Rin yelled at me.

"Wow, you 'Kagamines' are really loud!" The paper boy yelled at us.

_'I thought it was a paper GIRL, Gumi to be specific!'_ I thought.

Although this paper boy looks familiar... Just like that girl who was running that ice cream stand.

"So? Who cares! It's just how we roll." Rin said closing her manga.

"Well I care cause, your screwing up our name! Unfortunately we have the same last name as you guys do." The boy said throwing a log of news paper at me.

"Wait... But I don't know you, so we can't be related, right?" Rin said confused

"No weirdo, but the only bad thing is that you guys are twins and I have a twin sister too. Your making our name look bad." The boy said.

"Us?!" Rin and I said at the same time.

"Um I'm going to get going now, bye!" Kaito said and walked off.

"Yeah, me too." Miku said following Kaito.

Then the blonde girl from the ice cream shop walked up to the boy.

"Rinto! Let's go! My work shift is over and I'm starving-"

"Lenka! Shut up!"

So the girl's name is Lenka and the boy's name is Rinto.

"Rinto and Lenka Kagamine, huh? Were Rin and Len Kagamine." Rin said standing up and crossing her arms.

"Oh! I know! You must be some sort of gender opposites!" Lenka said.

Could that be why she looked so familiar?

"Well that stinks." Rinto said.

"Well I was going to say ditto but I don't want to now," rin said.

"hey, I got an idea, why don't you guys come over to our pl-"

"HELL NO LENKA! DONT INVITE THEM!" Rinto shuted at her.

"yeah, not happening." Rin said.

"well I don't mind." I said kind of taking interest on Lenka. I mean, its not like I'm in love with her, I just want to learn more about them.

Rin sighed.

"See ya," she said and picked up her manga.

And so I ran off with Lenka.

* * *

**Rins P.O.V**

With those two gone, it was kind of quiet.

"Never knew you could be quiet," Rinto said teasing me.

"Whatever. So are you just gonna hang or scram?" I asked untying my bow from my hair.

It was kind of strange because I noticed him staring at me when I did that.

"Are you going to answer me?" I asked

"Hm? Oh, yeah."

"Don't you have homework or something you should be doing?" I said tying my bow back into my hair.

"Homework? I always put it off till later. Lenka is always telling me to do it first thing after school, but I never do." he said.

"heh... That's weird. Len tells me to do that too." Rin said.

Just then something really awkward happened. Our stomachs started growling. Yes I said OUR as in both of us.

"Woah Rin that was loud," he teased me.

"Me? I swear you could be heard from another planet!" I teased him back.

"oh whatever,"

I want to ask him if he wants to go get something to eat, but would the be weird Like asking a stranger on a date?

We were both silent for awhile until we both said "hey ya wanna go get something to eat?"

And we were both shocked, eyes wide open, then we laughed and we both said "sure,"

* * *

**Okay! I decided to end there cuz I want the next chapter to be the restaurant and the other Kagamines house, but I hope you liked it! Pls Follow and leave a review! Thanks and have a good day! Byez!**

**Rinto: what? No! IM SILL HUNGRY THOUGH!**

**Rin: SAME HERE!**

**Lenka: Yeah I just got off of work too and I'm starving!**

**len: heh... I just ate ice cream.**

**Me: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP I SAID BYE!**

**Rinto: no you said "Byez"**

**me: WHATEVER I ALREADY SAID BYE SO BYE! **

**Rinto: YOU SAID BY-**

***gets cut off by end of story***


End file.
